


Find Your Way Home

by tillwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chewie is a dog, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux, brief mentions of grinding, hux and kylo are incoming seniors, just a couple of boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillwinter/pseuds/tillwinter
Summary: Ben and Armitage spend a summer afternoon at the Organa-Solo family home.





	Find Your Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a way to push through writer's block for my multi-chaptered fic but now i just want to write 10 million benarmie fanfics :') anyway, i hope yall enjoy!

The cool touch of grass against Ben’s tan skin did its best to combat the heat surrounding him. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, settling over his brow. He wiped it away slowly and closed his eyes. The sun would set soon, which was the only reason Hux agreed to join him outside and even then, he insisted Ben help him apply an excessive amount of sunscreen.

 

Ben stretched, his arms folding behind his head. He threaded his fingers through thin blades of grass and absentmindedly plucked a few from the ground. He heard the screech of his family home’s screen door as the hinges struggled against the weight of Hux pushing it open. The soft crunch of grass over bare feet echoed in his ears before a familiar weight settled over Ben’s lap. He couldn’t help but smile as a pair of hands pressed against his cheeks. The pad of Hux’s thumb brushed over the delicate skin under Ben’s eye, trailing down to trace his nose, and finally stopping at his lips. He felt the warmth of Hux’s breathe _so close_ to his mouth, the feeling of the boy’s nose bumping against his own.

 

“ _Armie_ ,” Ben whined as an unsavory amount of time passed without the redhead kissing him. He felt the rumble of Hux’s laugh against his chest and opened his eyes, desperate to see the genuine smile he knew he’d find spread across the boy’s face. His languid movement caused him to miss the flash of Hux’s perfect white teeth, but he couldn’t complain when he was met with pink lips twisted in a soft smile. The sun had shown its effect on Hux in the form of a multitude of freckles over slightly red skin. The boy’s green eyes were bright in the half light, but hooded with lust and content. If Ben didn’t know any better, he’d think he was dreaming, but the feeling of Hux’s lithe frame pressed against his own was too real.

 

“Don’t complain, Benny Boy.” Hux finally eliminated the few inches between them, withdrawing a satisfied sigh from the boy beneath him. Ben’s hands wandered to Hux’s hips as he slipped his calloused palms under the t-shirt hanging from the redhead’s shoulders.

 

He thumbed over the boy’s prominent hip bone and pulled back just enough to mutter, “I’m not complaining anymore.” Hux licked his lips; tongue sliding across Ben’s own chapped mouth due to their proximity.

 

The larger boy released a soft groan and rolled his hips upward until they were flush against the zipper of Hux’s light wash jeans. Hux gasped. Ben attached his mouth to the unmarked skin of his lover’s throat, peppering kisses as his nose bumped against the underside of Hux’s jaw. He trailed up to the boy’s ear. “You know I hate it when you call me Benny.”

 

“Only ‘cause it makes you think of your dad.”

 

Ben’s head fell against the grass with a thud. “ _God_ , Hux, way to kill my boner.”

 

Hux practically giggled, something he’d allow only Ben to hear, and planted a wet kiss on the boy’s cheek before detangling their limbs. The brunette made a sound mixed somewhere between a whine and a grumble and reached for Hux’s hand. He was unphased by Ben’s begging and skipped away. The younger boy remained on the ground, pout present on his swollen lips, and waited patiently for Hux to return.

 

It didn’t take long for the redhead to plop down beside him, linen blanket in hand. He unfolded the thin material and dropped it lazily across them before resting his head on Ben’s chest. Hux shifted for a few moments, tossing a leg over the other boy’s thigh, but soon settled comfortably. Ben wrapped an arm around the older boy’s waist, pulling him closer against his frame. He absentmindedly reached for Hux’s hand and threaded their fingers together, taking a moment to marvel at the boy’s thin fingers. He nuzzled his nose into loose locks of red hair and inhaled.

 

“Do you think we’ll get married?”

 

Hux scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Ben. We’re still in highschool, you shouldn’t think like that.”

 

Ben frowned, shoving his face further into the smaller boy’s hair. “I,” he paused to collect his thoughts. “I didn’t mean right now. I just thought-- I mean, I _love_ you.” His arm tightened around Hux.

 

The redhead sat up and gave his boyfriend a stern look. “I love you too. You know that, Ben.” Hux tucked a strand of hair behind the boy’s large ear, allowing his touch to linger. “There’s no rush for us to get married.” He placed a soft kiss along Ben’s hairline. “I’m not going to leave you.”

 

Hux felt the brunette relax beneath him. Just then, the screen door flung open, disturbing their perfect silence.

 

“Boys! Are you coming in for dinner?” Ben turned to find his father standing in the doorway. Chewie sat beside him, tail wagging rapidly.

 

“Yeah Dad, we’re coming.” Hux did his best to stifle his laughter after seeing Ben’s obvious annoyance.

  


 

Eventually the boy’s entered the kitchen, hand in hand with sun-kissed cheeks. Leia stood over the stove top slowly stirring a pot filled to the brim with homemade pasta sauce. Ben walked towards her, opening a cabinet near her head and to pull out four plates. Hux, having spent many dinners at the Organa-Solo home, took it upon himself to grab the utensils and cups. They set the table together, bumping hips and sharing shy smiles as they worked. Han strolled into the room a few moments after the table was set, Chewie following closely behind.

 

The man suddenly clasped a hand over Ben’s shoulder. “Good job, boys.” He peaked over Leia’s shoulder. “Alright, grub’s on!”

 

Han was the first to grab his plate from the table and rush towards the stove. He piled the saucer high with spaghetti and spoonfuls of sauce, leaving little room for anything else. He turned to retreat back to the table, but Leia quickly stopped him, insisting he serve himself a helping of vegetables. Ben couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the antics of his parent as he served both Hux and himself, making sure to add extra green beans to the redhead’s meal.

 

Ben walked into the dinning room to find his parents talking with Hux. Or rather, Leia and Hux conversating while Han provided short nods or grunts. His boyfriend didn’t seem uncomfortable, he always knew how to impress adults, yet Ben still found himself feeling guilty for leaving the boy alone for so long.

 

“Mom, please leave him alone.” Ben shot Leia a pleading look as he set a plate of food in front of Hux.

 

Leia scoffed. “Hush, Ben. I was just asking Armitage about his plans for college.”

 

The brunette lit up at the mentions of Hux and college in the same sentence. “Armie is applying to Oxford and Brown.” He continued speaking as he shoveled food into his mouth. “I know they’re really good schools, but he’s _really_ smart. Did I tell you he got 5 extra points on our physics final? He was the only one in our grade to get a perfect score.”

 

Ben’s face was an image of pride when he finally finished. He looked at Hux to find a faint blush had spread over the boy’s cheeks and his eyes refused to look any higher than his plate.

 

“And why Oxford,” Leia asked, clearly impressed with Ben’s spiel.

 

Hux cleared his throat and met the woman’s gaze. “I, uh, I’d be close to my mother. I haven’t seen her properly since I was a child.” He suddenly reconsidered his answer, thinking it may fail to impress Ben’s parents. “Of course it’s a great school full of incredible opportunities! Proximity to my mother is just a bonus, I suppose.”

 

Han hummed. “At least one of you is taking college seriously.”

 

“Oh, here we go.” Ben threw his fork down. The sound metal against his porcelain plate echoed in the small space. Hux reached for the boy’s thigh beneath the table in a desperate attempt to soothe Ben’s growing anger.

 

Leia, in her mediatory nature, shot Han a look before passing the same warning to her son. Silence washed over the room, stretching on for what seemed like an eternity.

 

Hux was the first to squash the tension between the brunette and his parents. “Ben is looking at The Rhode Island School of Design.”

 

If Han’s quirked brow said anything, this had caught their attention. “Is that true, Ben,” he asked.

 

The boy nodded slowly, almost as if he wasn’t sure of the intention behind his father’s question. Hux held his breath as he watched the exchange. He hoped for some kind of miracle; that Han would simply let it go or Leia would begin discussing the broken nature of the system of higher education.

 

“That’s… good.” Han placed his crumpled napkin on the now empty plate before him. He stood from the table, his chair sliding against the hardwood floor with a squeak. “We can look at their website after Armitage goes home.” He paused. “I’m getting dessert.” And with that, the man collected his plate and headed towards the kitchen.

 

Leia sighed in relief and followed suit, grabbing the boys’ plates as she went. Ben watched his mother, making sure she was out of sight, before pulling Hux into a kiss that was far too passionate considering his parents were a room away.

 

Ben released him a few seconds later muttering _you’re perfect_ and _thank you_ and _I love you_ ’s against his boyfriend’s lips. Hux was sporting a scowl, but the pink tinge to his face told Ben the praise had its desired effect. The redhead swatted the other boy’s large hands away from his cheeks. “Can we go upstairs,” Ben asked, his eyes lingering on Hux’s lips.

 

Hux rolled his eyes but allowed himself to smile. “Please ask you parents first, Benny.” He jumped up at the response and practically skipped to the kitchen.

 

He returned a few moments later with a shit-eating grin. “Come my sweet, Armitage. Your kingdom awaits.” Ben spoke in a pitifully poor, regal British accent as be bowed, sticking out a hand for Hux to take.

 

Distracted by his own blinding joy, Hux decided to play along. He stood from his chair and placed his hand delicately in Ben’s awaiting palm. “Ah, yes. I’m sure your twin bed dressed in Darth Vader sheets was incredibly difficult to conquer.”

 

“It was! You’re lucky your knight is wildly loyal and fearless.” Ben puffed out his chest and looked to his lover with an exaggerated smolder. Before Hux had a chance to react, he was thrown over Ben’s shoulder and carried up the stairs.

 

He squealed, which would’ve been embarrassing if he wasn’t already being carried like a child. “Ben! I swear to God, Ben Organa-Solo if you don’t put me down right fucking now!” Hux hit Ben’s back repeatedly as the other boy laughed freely.

 

He was finally dropped a bit unceremoniously onto the brunette’s mattress. His face was flushed as he scowled at Ben’s obvious satisfaction. The larger boy flung himself across Hux, his head coming to rest on a slim shoulder.

 

“I can’t breathe, Ben,” Hux mumbled.

 

“Too bad. I love you, you have to love my overly large body.”

 

Hux smiled into Ben’s hair. “I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't be afraid to leave kudos or a comment!! and check me out on tumblr on [my kylux blog](https://arkanishux.tumblr.com/) :+)


End file.
